


roof is on fire

by peccadilloes



Series: saint dymphna [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Implied Michael Gray/Charlotte Murray, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Learned that face from Tommy,” Isaiah says. Steps closer. Body touching body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roof is on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyrusbarrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/gifts).



> title from ["Gold" by Kiiara](https://youtu.be/sO9cBXRcBvo)

“But it’s a gay club,” Michael says. Jaw muscles holding tight.

"Learned that face from Tommy,” Isaiah says. Steps closer. Body touching body.

Michael makes this little mmph sound. Puts palm on Isaiah’s back. Near.

Isaiah rocking hips to inaudible music, watching Michael’s lips turn up. “Take you off the dance floor. Blow you in the WC.”

Thighs, mouths tease.

“People will talk.”

“Because people aren’t _already_ talking about you and—"

"Oh fuck off Isaiah.” Michael turns his head away. Takes a beat. “You can’t bring a fucking Shelby to some fucking faggot piss hole.”

Isaiah throws the first punch.


End file.
